bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bakeneko
Are allowed utilizes this race to creats a fan character, but to haves the names of you charater in this page and haves a link in you character page to this page, must need be loyal to the content, whit exeption of the rouge section and the entities which known the existence must be costum, but keep the Yammamoto, Zero squad, Soul king and Urahara as characters which know the existence of bakenekos, but the grup focused in hunt the bad bakeneko can be costum. Bakenekos are a race of spiritual cats whit supernatural powers like create fire balls, eat entire bodies or posses humans Overriew Bekenekos are classified as an myth by soul society, hidden in the human world haves some bakenekos which are rarely see by an shinigami or human. Different of most spiritual entities, bakenekos are not invisible because they bodies are made by a special reishi whit material particles signature, granting the abilities to procreates whit humans and directly live whit then. Bakenekos tents to hinds from the humans in cat form to take advantage of the human "cat love" and adoration to haves an easy life, others prefer uses the human form to interacts whit humans. Only Yamammoto, the Zero Squad, The Divison X,the Soul King and Urahara know the existence of the bakenekos. Bakenekos born normally like the humans, different of the several versions of japanese culture say like reaching certain age or growing of tail. Due the fact of bakenekos are myth to soul society and a form of spiritual begin, they souls keep lost in the human world instance of gone to soul society and are not capable to becomes an hollow or affects physical matter or begins and eventually vanishes from existence leaving only the mind on the dead body. Bakenekos are sub-divided in to nekomatas and kashas. The nekomatas are more powerful and haves two tails, the kashas are completely chaotic and and haves tendency to eats dead bodies. Bakenekos are generally mischievous or malicious, bakenekos can be vengeful and wicked or very loyal and develops human emotions and feelings rarely falling in love whit one humans. Aparence Bakenekos are similar to humans, but whit cat tail, ears and tail. Powers and abilities Bakenekos haves super flexibility and speed. Whit deadly claws are capable to slice metal and haves some spiritual power. See above the more advanced powers of and bakeneko: *'Nekomata-bi Manipulation:' Know as cat fire, bakenekos are capable to manipulates a ghostly blue fire, the power of this flames range from inoffensive to destructive. *'Cat Transformation:' Bakenekos are capable to transform into a normal cat, in this form are capable to talk. *'Warecat Form:' Bakenekos are capable to becomes monstrous humanoid cat, enhancing his speed, strength and reiatsu. *'Soul absorption:' An rare abilities, like the names implies, some bakenekos, generaly kashas haves the power to eats souls fo living or death humans. *'Eating Capacities:' Bakenekos are capable to eats entire bodies even if this is large than the bakeneko. Weakness Bakenekos are lazy as normal cats and haves a large apetite. If you cut they tail he/she lose all or part of they power. Bakenekos tends to acts as an normal cat like chase mouses or obsesive apetite for fish Half-Humans Rare but not imposible, and bakeneko can procriates whit a human, generating and hybrid. This hybrid haves the same powers of and regular bakeneko but less weakness. Like the humans they are capable to becomes Fullbringers or Substitute Shinigamis and can got Soul Socity or hell afther death Rouge Bakenekos Rouge Bakenekos are evil bekenekos which case damage to humans and shinigami world, generaly taking advantage of weakness of humans hearts, ordisturbing the spirits, killing humans and shinigamis or hurting the weaks. Thei are chased by an special group of shinigamis called the divison X, specialized in hunt rouge spirits Know Bakenekos Normal Bakenekos Stub Nekomatas Stub Kashas Stub